


Student Life

by sjaynec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Jess, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Student Castiel, Student Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaynec/pseuds/sjaynec
Summary: Sam is starting at the university of South Carolina and has Cas as his roommate. Dean works as a mechanic at his own garage in the local town. Cas is studying religion (it’s strange, he has a knack for it) and Sam is studying literature. They share a room in the Maxcy residential halls on the campus.





	1. Campus Map

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just the creator of this little story, I own no characters, names, places...anything of any real importance, really. I hope you enjoy.

“Yeah Dean, I’ve got it.” Sam was closing the door of his matte black 2006 SRT8 Dodge Charger, juggling his keys, a Starbucks cup, and his backpack whilst trying to keep his phone to his ear. “Look, Dean, I have to go. I’m here safe, I have everything, and now I need to go in and find my room.” He hung up, glad to have some free movement to handle his stuff. He headed into the main building and towards the receptionist.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” His name tag read ‘Carl’ and to be honest he seemed a little run down. A day full of new students moving in would do that to a guy.

“I’m just here to ask for a campus map. I lost mine, and I have no idea where I’m going” Sam felt a little guilty saying this. The poor guy must have had hundreds of people asking for maps all day. He should give him a donut or something. Carl gave him a map and circled the building Sam needed to be in, told him how best to get there and where to park.

 

Sam’s first impression of the building was pretty good actually. It was quite clean and didn’t seem too out-there. It could actually turn out to be a pretty good place to live. As he walked in and towards the elevators he noticed some people mingling in the lounge areas, clearly already bonding as roommates. He had to admit to himself that he was kind of excited at the prospect of meeting a stranger and automatically knowing they were going to become friends. But he was also kind of nervous. What if he didn’t like the guy? Or worse, what if the guy didn’t like him?

 

His worrying mind was stopped short as his elevator had reached the third floor. His floor. The doors opened to show a pretty plain corridor and many mahogany doors. He stepped out of the elevator and stood for a short while. The worrying had taken the forefront of his mind and he temporarily forgot what number his room was. He started to walk down the corridor, careful not to make too much noise; he didn’t want a strange confrontation with someone before he’d even introduced himself to his roommate.

 

He came to room number 9C and it triggered something in his mind. This was his room. Behind this door was the person he was going to be living with. He fumbled with the keys for a second. They’d managed to mangle themselves with his car keys and now he was getting flustered, overthinking stupid crap. Once he sorted the key, he twisted it in the lock and gingerly opened the door with a hesitant smile on his face.

 

There was no one there. What a let down. Jesus, all that build up for nothing. Sam felt deflated, the way you do once you finished a book with a total anti-climax. Someone had already set up some stuff, so his roommate must have already been here. Sam set his bag down on the only other bed, facing the window and pulled his laptop out and onto the only other available desk. He left his other things in the car because he figured he could meet his roommate and then go down and bring it all up rather than have to stand there, surrounded by his belongings, exchanging an awkward hello and welcome.

 

He picked up his keys, left his Starbucks cup on his desk and headed to the door. Being a pretty tall guy, Sam can open things a little…harsher than he intends to. Take the door, for example. He swung it open quite fast, causing someone who was heading in at the same time Sam was heading out, to stumble forward with arms full of books. Shocked by the intruder, Sam took a few steps back. The smaller of the two males obviously hadn’t regained his balance, as Sam had thought, and fell toward the floor after managing to throw the books out of the way so they wouldn’t hurt him when he hit the floor. With a few muffled curse words, the guy on the floor rolled himself over, grimacing a little from pain.

“Oh, god. Jeez, I’m sorry, man” Sam stepped forward to help the him up, but he quickly stopped when the guy rose his hand and shook his head in an ‘I’ve-already-embarrassed-myself-I’m-just-gonna-stay-here’ kind of way. The guy blinked a few times at the ceiling, then moved his eyes to Sam and held up his hand to shake.

“Cas.”

 Sam reached to shake his hand “Sam.”

“Awesome.” Deadpan.

“I’m just gonna go and get the rest of my stuff. Do you want a hand up dude?”

“Uhh…nah. I’m just gonna lay here and contemplate the meaning of life. I’ll be up before you’re back.” At this Cas interlinked his fingers and laid them on his chest, staring, once again, at the ceiling.

Sam looked at Cas, then at the books sprawled all over the floor, and then at Cas’ feet sticking out just past the doorframe. “Okay man”.

 

When Sam came back up with his three duffel bags, he found Cas stacking a short pile of records under his desk, leaning against the leg. A vintage style turntable was on the surface of the desk next to a laptop.

“You got Zepp there? Oh man, my brother would wear that thing out!” He figured starting a conversation about something Cas was already doing was a safe way to go.

“Yeah, I’m pretty into my rock…but I love all kinds of music really…” He sounded kind of shy about this, like it was bad to love all genres of music.

“I know what you mean, I love rock, too, but give me some country and I’m all ears” Sam had a nervous little laugh at this.

Cas turned around then, a hand on the back of his neck, obviously already tired from the day’s events.

“Is that all you brought?” He gestured to the duffel bags Sam was just putting on his bed.

“Uhh…yeah. I don’t have a lot of stuff. I’m pretty happy having just the essentials” Sam started to unpack his things and Cas wandered to his bed and flopped down onto it, staring at the ceiling.

“I should get something for the ceiling. I hate this crappy white colour. We should go home shopping. We’ll get you some more things, Sam, and I can search for something to look at, at night, other than…this” At this he waved his hand toward the ceiling, then lowered it and interlinked his fingers once more and placed them on his chest.

“Yeah, sounds good, Cas.” Sam had unpacked his first duffel, which was full of books, and started on the second.

 

Cas must have nodded off because he jolted awake and couldn’t remember slipping into darkness. He looked over to the other side of the room and found Sam putting his last shirt onto the designated shelf. Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms.

“Okay, you’re all done so…I guess it’s food time.”

“Huh?” Sam was clueless.

“Well, would you rather sit in this dingy room and try and get to know each other, losing track of thoughts and not knowing what to say next, or would you like to go and get food and maybe a drink and have a little fun?” Cas was already slipping on a sweatshirt.

“Uh, I guess the second one.” Sam picked up his keys, phone, and slipped on his black leather jacket.

 

They walked out of the building together into the late afternoon sun, and headed toward the main road.

“We’re not taking my car?” Sam asked, gesturing to where he had parked around the side of the building.

“You brought your car? Cool. But no. It’s only a few blocks to the best diner in town and I love getting some fresh air into my lungs.” Cas put his hands in his pockets as he walked and squinted his eyes against the sun bearing down on him.

 

They walked a few blocks in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. They already felt somewhat comfortable together, enough not to have to talk all the time. Cas pointed ahead, to the block coming up.

“There she is.” The sign stuck out and advertised ‘Harvelle’s Diner’.

When they reached the front doors, Sam was impressed. It looked to be a clean place and, as he walked inside, he noticed it had a great atmosphere, like everyone there were treated like family.

“Hi, table for two please?” Cas asked the waitress who greeted them, even though the place wasn’t altogether busy. The waitress seated them at a booth on the left side, opposite the bar, and left them alone to browse the menu.

“What’s good?” Sam asked, scanning the many items listed.

“Pretty much everything. Their chef is a genius when it comes to food, and he knows it. Calls himself ‘Chef Badass’. Has the sign and everything” Cas pointed to the door of the kitchen where, sure enough, a sign informing that ‘Chef Badass’ was in, hung just below the small window.

 

After they had ordered, they sat in a short, but comfortable silence, until Cas broke it.

“So…what’s your story, Sam?” Cas seemed genuinely interested.

“Well, I guess-”

“No, Sam. There is no guessing. Tell me your story. Have confidence in your story. Start again” Cas sat back as if he were an editor interviewing a shy new author.

“Okay then… When I was a baby my mom died in a fire. In my nursery, actually. My brother saved me, my father barely made it out alive. After that it was just the three of us and it wasn’t a great set up. My dad would drink, gamble…and he wasn’t the most affectionate of fathers. Especially to my brother. He would tell him that he had responsibilities to think about, he had to toughen up, face the world. It was like he was his soldier. I mean, the kid was younger than friggin’ 10, for God’s sake. We travelled a lot and were never in one place for too long. My dad just couldn’t handle being stuck somewhere for a while. It was like he was searching for something to fill the hole that my mom had left behind in him. I never had a stable home or education, but I did the best I could. And my brother…well he was the best big brother in the whole world,” Sam was gazing at the table top when he sad this, and thinking of his brother lit him up. Even his grin showed it, “He would help me with my homework when I needed it, take care of any bullying problems I had. He was just great. But then he moved away. He wanted his own auto repair shop in a place we hadn’t yet stayed in for longer than a week and he wanted to get away from the life he hated. About a year after he moved our dad got sick. And he kept getting worse. When he passed away I had to go into a home. My brother kept trying to fight to get me out of there but it turns out it wasn’t so bad. I finally had a place where I could get a stable education and a safe place to come home to every day. Life hadn’t been greater for me. My schoolwork improved and it turns out I wasn’t half bad at it. Anyway, I got the grades I needed to be able to move here and attend college.”

 

When Sam turned his attention back to Cas, he found him staring, mouth agape, clearly trying to process the wall of information that Sam had just pushed him into.

“Hey, sorry man. I know that was a lot…”

Cas gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat, “Have you ever thought of writing? Because you have a great back story.”

Sam chuckled and looked down, sheepishly. “I’m actually here studying literature.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah.”

They were interrupted, perfectly, by their orders being placed in front of them on the table top. Cheese and bacon fries for Sam and a Hamburger for Cas. Before Sam had even moved to get a piece of his, Cas was already devouring his meal.

 

Cas looked up mid-bite to find Sam looking a little freaked out by watching what had just gone down between Cas and the burger. He wiped is mouth with the back of his hand and simplified his explanation to, “These,” He held the burger aloft, “make me very happy.” He then proceeded to attack the burger once more, leaving Sam to chomp on his fries perfectly uninterrupted.

 

Once Sam had finished (after Cas, of course) he used his napkin to wipe his mouth, cleared his throat and looked at Cas, “You?”

“Huh?” Cas was obviously still daydreaming about the burger he just had and hadn’t heard Sam, or understood properly.

“What’s your story?”

“Oh, uhh…there’s not really much to tell, to be honest”

“Come on, Cas. You told me I had to try again with mine. So, try again”

Cas scowled lightly at Sam, then sighed, noticing the chimes above the door jingling just before he started, “Okay-”

“What the-” Sam was intently staring at something over Cas’ shoulder and wasn’t paying attention to what Cas was saying. Relief flooded Cas. He hated to discuss his home life.

 

Sam stood up as someone walked toward their booth. Cas looked up at Sam in time to see a man, only slightly shorter than Sam hug him. Cas sat trying to figure out what was happening.

“Cas,” Sam shuffled back into his side of the booth, the other man following him in, “this is my big brother, Dean”

 

Cas turned his attention to the hand that was extended towards him and shook it. The man had a good grip. He made a mental instruction to look at the guy’s face because otherwise this could be just plain weird. As Cas guided his eyes upward, he took in the many, _many_ layers the guy was wearing of mostly earthy tones; browns, blues and muted greens. His eyes proceeded upwards and took in the pendant on a leather necklace hanging proudly on his chest. Finally, his eyes reached the guy’s face. Strong jawline, sporting stubble and a few dirt marks, presumably from the auto shop. Full, pink lips. A perfect nose and impossibly high cheekbones. And when he reached Dean’s eyes, he positively melted. Never had the colour green weakened a man as successfully as it had now. The green was as deep as an entire mine of emeralds. That was probably where The Emerald City actually was; not Oz, but in Dean’s eyes. The gold flecks had to be pure 24 carats. And the eyelashes that framed the eyes, well…there were no words. Dean’s hair was also impossibly perfect in that I-don’t-give-a-damn type of way. It was a brown colour, but not a flat brown where it’s boring to look at. This was different. He had various tones mixed in with the brown, naturally, and it was styled in a way that Cas wouldn’t know how to describe apart from say it was exactly right.

 

Cas caught himself and realised he had been staring into Dean’s eyes for what seemed like eons, now, so he decided to break the handshake off; but he couldn’t shake Dean’s expression when he did so. Dean had seemed happy outwardly to be meeting Cas, but Cas sensed something laying under the normal smile. Dean seemed to be smug. He knew his looks had been too much for Cas to ignore on first sight. Damn Dean and his glorious cheekbones. Who did he think he was with his stupid eyelashes that probably created a breeze every time he blinked?! Cas wasn’t going to show defeat, though. He sat up straight whilst Sam and Dean had a little chat and whenever Dean would look around, Cas made sure to make eye contact and not look away first.

 

“So, what are you doing here, Dean?” Sam seemed genuinely shocked to have his brother turn up here, so Cas assumed he hadn’t invited him.

“I, uh,” He looked from Cas’ eyes, to Sam, and then down at his hands on the table, “I tracked the GPS in your phone to this diner.” He was still looking downwards, but the lips that Cas simply couldn’t stop looking at formed into a small, lopsided smile.

Dean looked up towards Sam at this, almost like he was seeking approval. Sam’s eyebrows were slightly raised and his lips almost pursed. Dean’s adorable puppy face turned to one of disgrace, presumably because Sam seemed annoyed by Dean’s actions, “Oh, come on!”.

Then his face held the expression of mischievous smugness. He turned his head back towards Cas, let out a soft chuckled at himself, then looked towards the bar “I’m a freakin’ genius”.

“A self proclaimed genius isn’t a genius, Dean”

“Hey, hey,” He turned back toward Sam and looked up into his eyes with a serious face, but jovial eyes, “I’m a freakin’ genius” he repeated.

Sam laughed and looked down, nodding his head, “You’re right Dean, you’re a genius”

 

Cas thought it was nice that he got to witness the behaviour of these two brothers; their connection seemed very strong. During the conversations that followed, sometimes Cas would feel a little left out, but then Dean would make eye contact and Cas would remember his personal challenge to defy Dean’s charm, and he would enjoy it.

 

They had sat in the diner for a good couple of hours now and it was about time for Sam and Cas to set off towards their dorm. They left a few bills on the table by their empty glasses and started to head out of the diner.

“I can give you guys a ride, if you want?” Dean looked from Sam to Cas, and back again.

Sam looked towards Cas for any input, but Cas honestly didn’t mind. “Uh, sure, Dean. Thanks.”

Outside, Dean and Sam headed around the side of the diner, toward the small parking lot. Cas followed, slightly behind, because he obviously didn’t know which car belonged to Dean. They were headed toward a space further way from the other cars, and Cas had to wonder why Dean had parked so far away for no reason. That was until he set eyes on the car they were coming to.

 

Cas took in the sleek, shining black body of the car; the sharp edges of its haunting beauty. The chrome seemed to emit a light of its own and Cas had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of it. He was a car lover, but he had never seen a car that could make him feel like this; as if it were human. It was stupid, really, he thought. A car shouldn’t do that to a person but, damn, he couldn’t help it. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, in immaculate condition. The car was a superb specimen, and Cas kind of fell in love with Dean a little bit because of it. The way Dean felt about the car was clear as he went to open the driver’s side door. He supressed a smile, seeing the look of awe on Cas’ face and knew he was driving the guy nuts today.

 

Once they had climbed in and Cas was seated in the back seat, gazing around at the interior, the almost antique cassette player in the dash, the black leather seats, the sheer awesomeness of the whole interior of the car, Dean started the engine and looked in the rear-view mirror at Cas, “So, you like Baby, then?”

“Dean, it’s just...Jesus, it’s just beautiful!” Cas was still staring around, trying to take as much in as possible.

“She.”

“Huh?”

“Baby is a She”

“Oh, right…sorry”

 

The ride back to the dorm was smoother – and shorter – than Cas would have thought. He thanked Dean, got out of the car, and headed to the doors of the building.

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean turned to Sam just before he exited the car.

“Dean, I told you before, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old!” Sam laughed, anyway.

“Sammy,” Dean persisted, “stay in contact, man. My shop is only a few blocks away and it would be great to see you all the time…I’ve missed my little brother.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dean”

“Okay, go on, get out. No more chick-flick moments. You make me sick.”

Sam reached for the handle, “Jerk.”

“Bitch” Dean leaned toward the open window of the passenger’s side once the door had been closed, “And Sammy?”

“Yeah?” Sam had to duck considerably to look through the window back at Dean.

“Look after him, will you?” Dean nudged his head toward Cas, “He seems a little…different”

“Different can be good, Dean”

“Who said it couldn’t? Just…he seems a little lost…help him, I know you’d love to do that.”

“Yeah, Dean. ‘Cause I’m all about saving people.” Sam said this good-naturedly and Dean chuckled.

Dean started the engine again and Sam stood upright as he watched Dean drive off.

 

Walking through the dorm building was different, once again, this time. A lot of the people had become happily acquainted with their roommates and were clearly making friend groups, so as to navigate the campus a little easier as a larger unit. But Sam and Cas were perfectly happy being friends with just each other. Besides, the people on their floor that they had seen were a little…odd. There was one guy, a small Asian guy with jet black hair who was constantly stoned, always rambled on about translating some ancient script whilst carrying a rock, and greeted everyone who knocked on his door with a short blast from a water gun. Sam felt sorry for whoever ended up living with him.

“You know,” Cas started as they walked past the Asian guy’s door, “I think we should make friends with that guy.”

“Really, Cas? Really?”

Cas just looked puzzled back up at Sam “Problem?” he asked simply.

“Well for starters he carries a freakin’ rock everywhere, staring at it like it holds the secrets of the universe.”

“And…”

“Okay, the guy soaks anyone who knocks at his door. And he’s always high!”

“There’s nothing wrong people enjoying different things, Sam”

“I never said there was, Cas, but-”

“But the guy is a little odd, I know. I just think he would be a cool friend. Why not try?”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, away from Cas’ sight, “Sure, okay, Cas”


	2. Party Time

The next few days weren’t too bad for both Sam and Cas settling in. Cas had attempted to make friends with the stoner Asian guy but he had come back to the room dripping wet, with a soggy cookie in his hand and Sam couldn’t hold back the laughter that was trying to rip its way out of him. They had, however, found out from his roommate what he was like. The guy’s name was Kevin Tran. He sometimes referred to himself as “Kevin Freakin’ Solo” when he was on the phone. He was majoring in Math, barely left his room, except to go to class sometimes, but even though he was constantly high, he was acing his tests. He was odd, alright, but fascinating, too. The roommate couldn’t give any perspective on the rock thing, though, except to say that he sometimes got angry and put it down while he cried and then would sit and eat a box of ribs.

 

Sam and Cas were pretty sure they weren’t going to get anywhere trying to push a friendship onto Kevin, so they decided to see if it would happen naturally. So far it had been two weeks and nothing had progressed like Cas had hoped but he still believed it could. The boys went to classes as normal, completed tasks and assignments, had a ‘Hardcore Napping’ session at least once a week (usually a Sunday), and made sure to keep Dean in the loop. It was great for Sam to have his big brother back again, Dean seemed to like it, too, and Cas was always involved so it was perfect, really.

 

“Hey,” Cas had opened the door one day, to find Dean, and gestured for him to come in.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean looked around a little, then turned back to Cas, “Sam not in?”

“Uh, no. He went to do some laundry.” As Dean glanced around their room, Cas couldn’t help but stare at Dean. He didn’t know what it was but whenever Dean was around, Cas acted differently in himself. Cas was starting to suspect that what he was feeling toward Dean wasn’t just a friendship blossoming. It was different to what he had with Sam. Yet, it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

“Mind if I stay, then?” Dean pointed to Sam’s bed where he was about to sit, once given permission.

“Yeah, sure” Cas shuffled himself up his bed a little, so he wasn’t flat on his back, and it didn’t seem like he was ignoring Dean.

“Sorry if I showed up at a bad time, man” Dean was looking at Cas in an apologetic way, which Cas hadn’t seen much on Dean before. Cas noticed how it softened Dean’s face; his eyes becoming lighter then usual.

“No, its cool! I mean, I know you’re here for Sam, so its fine” Cas smiled at Dean.

“I come to see you, too, you know”

“Oh…well that’s nice, Dean. Thanks” Cas wasn’t really sure how to take this information. Instead he picked up his phone, just to give his hands something to do.

“Hey, maybe it would be better if I had your number and then I can check when’s best to come over?” Dean seemed a little hesitant asking this.

“Yeah, that’s fine!” Cas may have been a little excited in his mind to be hearing this, but once again, he couldn’t stop it.

 

Whilst they were exchanging phone numbers Sam came back into the room carrying a basket laden with clothes which he promptly started to hang or fold, depending on the item.

“Hey, Sammy” Dean saved Cas’ contact details and slid his phone back into his jeans pocket.

“Hey, Dean! Good to see you. Cas, hope he didn’t annoy you too much, I know what he can be like” Sam shot a grin over his shoulder at Cas when he said this, so Dean wouldn’t see.

“Hey, man! I am great company. I’m freakin’ awesome!”

Sam chuckled, “Sure, Dean”.

“Actually, he wasn’t too bad, just hitting on me so I gave him my phone number” Cas threw a playful grin in Sam’s direction, which Sam returned, but something else was playing beneath that expression and when Cas turned toward Dean, he saw a scarlet mist inch its way around his neck, just under his collar. Cas had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t feel included in this seemingly inside joke, and he didn’t really like it.

 

For the next few weeks, Dean would text Cas, not Sam, to check if it was a suitable time for him to call in. Now _this_ was something Cas liked. He was starting to acknowledge what he was feeling and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He had known for a while that he wasn’t that interested in having a girlfriend, but he hadn’t been entirely sure that he was into guys. To be honest, he still wasn’t totally sure, but what he was beginning to feel for Dean may have been a starting point to finding out.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Cas and Sam were walking back into their building after walking back from the campus convenience store to stock up on some more cereal bars. It was the one thing that helped them both get through a sleepless night working away on an assignment that would be due a few hours later.

“Yeah?” Cas stopped and walked a few paces back to where Sam was standing looking at the notification board in their common room.

Sam pointed to a leaflet that hung limply between two advertisements for sexual health issues, “Feel like a party?”

The leaflet publicised a frat party that was happening later that week, on the Friday night at around 8pm. “Yeah, sounds awesome!” and Cas meant it, too. He could do with a decent night out.

 

When Friday night rolled around, Sam and Cas were pretty excited. It was their first college party they were attending, and it was a potentially awesome Frat Party.

“You did ask Dean if he would be our ride home, didn’t you?” Cas buttoned up his light blue shirt, and rolled the sleeves up.

“Yeah, it’s all good” Sam was running his fingers through his hair, smoothing it out and laying it properly, not that it was ever out of place. The guy was a conundrum, he never needed to pay much attention to his locks, they just fell into place.

“Awesome” Cas put on a little cologne and fastened his watch onto his left wrist.

They walked to the party, a little while off campus. Dean was busy at this time and they didn’t mind walking on a cool, dry night like this.

 

When they got to the house at around half past eight, they party was clearly already pretty established. The windows showed a different coloured light in each one, the steps up to the front door were lined up each side with beer bottle candles, and the front door itself lay open a little, letting out an old, but classic, 90s tune. Sam and Cas approached a little hesitantly and swung the door open. It was a classic Frat Party, just like in films. The stairs were packed with people grinding on one another, or kissing intensely, but not romantically. Each person was seen holding a red plastic cup, some raised in the air, jamming out to the music blasting from the sound system set up toward the middle of the house where there seemed to be a live DJ mixing songs for everyone. It was exactly as Miley Cyrus had said.

 

Sam and Cas headed to the kitchen, where the drinks seemed to be originating from and poured themselves a JD and Coke each. Sipping on their drinks, they overlooked the rest of the party, sometimes navigating a too-drunk girl or boy here and there. They stood to one side in the main party room. It was so full of people, flashing lights, and loud music that Sam and Cas couldn’t actually work out which room of the house it was.

“This…is actually kinda awesome.” Cas looked around and took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, it is. I’ve heard about parties like this but never actually been to one. It’s pretty cool” Sam agreed and downed some more of his beverage. He was still looking through the crowd when a pretty little blonde thing was making its way down the stairs. The bright highlights in her hair reflected the purple strobe light and Sam couldn’t look away.

 

Cas noticed that Sam was staring at the young woman with clear heart eyes. He wasn’t sure whether this was the alcohol, a one-night thing, or whether he genuinely seemed interested. After all, they were still only on their first drinks. Cas didn’t say a word, and watched silently as the girl was lost to the sea of people at the foot of the stairs.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam turned his head before his eyes could follow.

“Yeah?” Cas looked up at Sam with a slight smirk on his face, knowing what was bound to come next.

“I’m uhh, gonna go fill up my drink. I’ll be back in a sec”

“Sure, Sam” Cas barely had time to answer before Sam was already gone. So he stood alone at the side of the room, sipping his first drink, almost ready to get another.

 

Sam had reached the kitchen, but hadn’t seen the blonde beauty yet. He filled his drink and kept looking. He had recognised her, but also didn’t know one single thing about her. She was goddess-like in her beauty, he thought, and he needed to find her. He pushed past people left, right, and centre in his search. He was just about to climb the stairs when he noticed the same purple reflection as before, from the room to the right of the stars. He headed into the room, toward her, and made sure he had a smile on his face, not his dumb, I’ve-been-looking-for-you murder-type face he was sure had been wearing before.

 

Cas headed to the kitchen to refill his drink and, although he hadn’t seen Sam, he wasn’t worried. They had a designated time to meet Dean out the front of the house and he knew Sam would show for that. He leaned against the counter, people watching, and hadn’t noticed a girl settle beside him.

“Hey,” She said. She had to lean a little his way to be heard over the music.

Cas was a little shocked, but took it in his stride, “Oh, hey” He smiled politely.

“Cool party, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat.”

“You ever been to a Kappa party before?” The girl looked like she was trying to place him in a sea of faces in her mind.

“Nope. First one” Cas held up his drinks, as if to cheers his first Kappa party.

“I thought I hadn’t seen you before.”

“Are you a regular?”

“Oh yeah. Been to every one. The Kappa’s throw the best party off Campus.”

“Oh that’s cool. I’ll have to look out for their next one.”

“You sure will,” She looked at him with seductive intent pouring from her eyes, “I’m Meg, by the way” The girl was short, around 5’4”, with hair as dark as hell and eyes that matched. She had a round face and a pale complexion, but she suited it. She seemed to be a bit of a Diva in the way she held herself; confident and self-assured. She held out a hand toward Cas.

“Cas,” He took her hand and shook it.

“Cas…” she pondered this for a minute, as if he were lying, “You look more like a Clarence to me”

“You mean like the angel off ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’?”

“Yeah!” She laughed when Cas looked a little offended by this, “I don’t mean you look like him. I mean you just look like you would suit the name Clarence.”

“Oh…”

“I’m gonna call you that, okay?” The way she said this didn’t sound like she was giving Cas a choice.

“Um, okay, Meg.”

 

On the other side of the house, Sam had approached the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder for her attention. He saw, when she turned, that she was still smiling at something she must have heard or seen. She had beautiful teeth; straight, and pearly white. And her eyes…Sam could have just looked at them forever. They seemed to be two singular aquamarine gems planted just above perfect carved cheekbones. Her beauty shook Sam.

“Can I help you?” She stayed smiling up at Sam, innocent eyes twinkling in the glints of the disco ball twirling overhead.

“Uhh, hi,” Sam shot her one of his signature, slightly lopsided, adorable smiles and she seemed to like it, so he stayed, “I’m sorry but I noticed you walking down the stairs a little earlier and I had to find you.” She chuckled a little at this and Sam outwardly shook his head at himself, “That did not sound as creepy in my head…”

“It’s cool. You don’t look like a creepy guy…if that helps,”

It was Sam’s turn to chuckle, “Well…thanks, I think” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a little relief running through him that she was actually speaking to him.

 

As the party passed, Sam and Cas were getting more and more drunk, quicker and quicker. They stayed on either sides of the house, deep in conversation with different people. When it came time to be picked up by Dean, Sam really didn’t want to leave the girl he had spent all night chatting with.

“I didn’t even get your name” He sounded a little desperate here but he was past the point of actually caring.

“It’s Jessica” She smiled at him again. She had been doing a lot of smiling at him that night.

“It’s pretty”

“Thanks. Listen, give me your phone, it’d be nice to have this conversation again when we’re both sober…especially you” she laughed at this as Sam rocked on his heels, eyes droopy from his alcohol consumption. He gave her his phone and watched her tap-tap-tapping away on it.

“All done,” She handed his phone back to him and he put it in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Thanks, Jess. And I hope I see you around”

“I’m sure you will, Sam” She waved to him as he walked away and raised her red cup to her lips.

 

Sam met Cas just inside the door and they both walked down to Baby together.

“Good night?” Cas stumbled a little after saying this but managed to catch himself.

“Oh, yeah. You?” Sam hiccupped halfway through the sentence but he was too far gone to give a rat’s ass.

“Awesome” Cas’ sleeve was unrolling itself and he was having a little trouble trying to get it back up. It was like he was fighting his own arm.

 

They both stumbled into the car just as the opening beats of ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’ blasted out of the speakers. Cas dragged himself into the front seat and heaved the door closed after himself. When Sam closed the door he slumped to the left and seemingly passed out.

Dean looked over his shoulder at his baby brother, “Idiot. Can’t hold his damn liquor, that one.”

Cas chuckled, “I love your car, Dean” his head flopped back against the top of the seat and he looked at the ceiling of the car.

“You okay, Cas?” Cas nodded, “Because if you’re gonna yack, I’ll have to kick you out of the damn car.”

“I’m fine Dean, now let’s roll!” he laughed a little at himself when he said this. Drunk Cas obviously thought he was hilarious.

 

Dean was hurtling down the quiet road to the dorms, which weren’t that far away, but it seemed a little longer at night because the road had no streetlights. He kept glancing in the rear-view mirror to check Sam was okay, but he was still passed out leaning fully over on his left side, head resting on the leather seat beside him. Dean would also glance to his right to check on Cas and would find him either looking straight ahead or out the passenger side window. They came around a sharp bend, which Dean may or may not have taken a little two fast, when Dean had to slam his foot onto the breaks and swerve to the right. A deer had been standing in the middle of the road. If Dean had swerved left he would have hit the partition in the middle of the road, and if he swerved any more right, he would have driven them all into a ditch.

 

Breathing heavy, Dean turned in his seat to check on Sam. He found him slumped against the left side of the car, where he had crumpled like an accordion during the swerve, against the door. He was still sound asleep and a little snoring was escaping his mouth and nose. Dean then looked to his right to check on Cas. When he saw that Cas was leaning over to the left, closer to Dean than he had been before, and was looking right at his green eyes, he would have moved away but he couldn’t. There was something captivating about being held by Cas’ gaze.

 

“Your eyes are so green, Dean” Cas was tilting his head this way and that, squinting slightly, looking a little confused but totally adorable.

Dean had to swallow, he’d never been this close to Cas, “Thanks…”

“They’re pretty gorgeous, actually. They’re like orbs of light. I can’t stop thinking about them. About you.”

Dean really wasn’t sure how to take this, and besides, Cas was really, _really_ drunk…so it probably wasn’t even true.

“I’ve never been this close to you…but I kind of like it. It feels good to be this close to you Dean. Your presence feels good.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Thanks, Cas”

“Actually, my name isn’t Cas,” Dean was a little confused here, until Cas elaborated, “It’s Castiel”

“Castiel” Dean tested it out and he liked it. He watched Castiel’s eyes as the pupils dilated and overtook the pulsing blue oceans surrounding them.

Castiel watched as perfect pink lips formed his real name. He heard the rough timbre to Dean’s voice when he said it. It was nothing like the way he usually said Cas’ name and Cas couldn’t stop himself from shuddering at the sound of it. Just thinking about the way Dean could say his name like that a hundred times over and over, like a plea, was getting Castiel wound up and he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to let Dean know how he felt.

“I love the way you say my name, Dean” Cas leaned forward, as did Dean, and their lips met. Cas was pretty reactant during the kiss, considering how drunk he was. And Dean was going for it. He had known for a while now that he had feelings for Cas, and he had been waiting for the right time to tell him. But maybe this was a better way of telling him. Dean reached his hand around to the back of Castiel’s head and angled it just so he could gain better access to Cas’ mouth. Castiel was giving out sounds that were taunting Dean in a way he didn’t know was possible. Dean wanted to tear these sounds from Cas’ body as often as he could. He knew he wouldn’t stop after tonight and hoped that Castiel wouldn’t, either.


	3. Netflix, No Chill

A knock on Cas and Sam’s room door was unexpected, and frankly unwelcomed, at 10 am the day after the party. Sam was a pretty heavy sleeper so it was Cas who had to get up and answer the door. He scratched his head as he swung the door open and Dean was there with a grin plastered on his face like he was expecting their illness. Cas didn’t say a word, he just walked away from the door and left it for Dean to close it after him as he headed back to bed.

“Morning sunshine!” Dean said in a tone that was far too happy, and thus intended to mock them and their headaches.

“Dean.” Cas kept his eyes closed at this warning and didn’t say anything else. Sam just grunted and rolled over.

Dean handed Cas a Starbuck’s cup that Cas hadn’t noticed and sat down on one of the desk chairs. Cas lifted the lid on the cup and found it to be a black coffee. He wasn’t fond of black coffee but would drink it if he had to. He took a sip and scrunched his face up; it was a little bitter.

“I didn’t know how you took it…” Dean walked over to Cas, smiled apologetically down at him, and extended his own cup toward the younger man.

Cas looked up at Dean, through long, dark lashes, and seemed perplexed, “What are you doing, Dean?”

“This,” Dean swapped his own cup for Cas’ and returned to the desk chair, sipping on the black coffee.

Castiel lifted the lid on the new cup and found that this coffee had milk in it. He replaced the lid, took a comforting sip, then smiled at Dean, “Thanks, Dean.” Dean just winked in response.

Once they had finished their drinks, Cas explained that he had to head to the library to pick up a textbook for his class.

“Oh, sure, go ahead” Dean sat a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“You can come if you like?” Castiel didn’t like the thought of making Dean either wait or leave.

“Um, sure, Cas. That’d be great” Dean followed Cas out of the building and walked beside him as they headed to the library. Cas’ shoulder would occasionally brush with Dean’s upper bicep, and he would sheepishly duck his head as if Dean were going to scold him for walking too close to him. He would sometimes get short clips of last night replaying in his head, and also clips of drunken dreams, which were pretty great, and he would smile to himself, savouring the memory. He kept seeing the part of his dream where he kissed Dean, and it was the one that he loved the most. He wished he could do it right now.

When they reached the doors of the library Cas turned to Dean and Dean jumped back a little, noticing Cas’ hands up, ready to talk.

“Okay, remember, this is a library, Dean,”

“Yeah…books and stuff. I got it,” Dean started to walk toward the doors again but Cas didn’t move.

“Dean, you have to be quiet.” Cas said this like it would be a challenge for Dean.

“I can be quiet,” Dean noticed the look on Cas’ face, “I can!”

“Okay, Dean, just… don't touch anything” Cas walked past Dean to the doors and headed inside.

They headed to the second floor to find the textbook that Cas needed to study for his next assignment. Dean followed Cas around quietly, looking over all the books on the shelves and watching the students tapping away on their computers or laptops. He reached for a book that looked interesting and Cas turned to face him with a scowl that stopped Dean in his tracks. So, Cas was serious, then. Dean shouldn’t touch anything. Cas was leafing through the pages of one of the textbooks he had found deep in the stacks when Dean cleared his throat and leaned a little closer to him.

“Cas” he whispered close to Cas’ ear and it sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas whispered back, not looking up at Dean, instead studying the diagrams in the textbook laying open in his hands.

“Last night-”

“Last night was awesome.” Cas interrupted Dean, thinking he was asking about the party, “Thank you so much for being a ride for me and Sam, we really appreciated it. I can’t believe how drunk I got” Cas laughed a little nervously at this.

Dean moved back a little and leaned against the shelves in front of Castiel. “So, do you remember much?”

“Uhh…little pieces. Here and there. Not much but that’s a sign of a good night, right?”

“Oh, I’m sure you did have a good night. I know for a fact that you enjoyed the ride home”

“Really?” Cas looked a little scared at this, wondering what he must have said to Dean in his intoxicated state.

“Oh, yeah.”

“I…I can’t really remember the ride home, Dean, sorry.” Cas looked toward the floor here, feeling awful for not remembering something that Dean seemed to revel in.

Dean nodded, like he expected this, but he still seemed a little sad. “So…” he moved a little closer to Cas, “you don’t,” Dean placed his hand under Cas’ chin and lifted his face so he could see the vast oceans of Cas’ eyes, “remember this?” and with that Dean closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas seemed a little surprised but responded eagerly, pushing back toward Dean with almost the same intensity as the previous night. Dean ran his right hand along Cas’ jawline and up through his hair, messing it up even more so than usual. His left hand rested on Cas’ hip, thumb rubbing circles over the fabric of Cas’ shirt-of-the-day which featured the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and yes, Dean found that a little hot.

When they broke apart Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s and they both slowed their breathing together. Cas closed his eyes in content and Dean wore a little smile.

“I…I did that last night?” Cas was barely even whispering now.

“Oh, yeah” the rasp in Dean’s voice hit a nerve in Castiel and sent a shock through him that gave him goose bumps in the best way.

They pulled off one another and Cas no longer knew why he had a book in his hands. He wasn’t sure why he was standing in the middle of the goddamn library when he and Dean should have left straight after that kiss because Jesus Christ, Cas wanted more of that. So much more. And he was kind of confident that Dean wanted the same. He looked to Dean’s eyes and they were softer than usual. The usual hard cut emeralds seemed to have turned into a green lagoon watercolour work of art. Cas didn’t know how, but Dean could never wear the same expression; his eyes changed so much and he didn’t even know. But Cas knew. Cas would always know now. He would watch these eyes for as long as he could.

Dean cleared his throat again, “Cas,”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I was wondering…” Dean seemed to shake his head a little, like he didn’t really believe what he was saying.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” he was having trouble with his words and Cas didn’t understand what could have Dean all flustered.

“Honestly, Dean, just spit it out. Whatever it is, it can’t be that hard to say. Just say it. Be a man. Come-”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Dean said this in his normal voice, which seemed like shouting, after whispering for so long. He looked at the top of the stacks and saw the Asian stoner peek his head around the corner of the shelves and narrow his eyes at him. When he turned back to Castiel he found him silently giggling to himself, looking at the floor.

Cas looked back up at Dean’s eyes, “Okay, Dean, I’ll go on a date with you. How was that so hard?”

“Hey, I’ve never asked a guy out before and it’s a little more nerve-wracking than asking a chick.”

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek, “you’re adorable” he whispered so close to Dean’s ear, he could feel Cas’ lips forming the words.

“I know” Dean smiled to himself.

They left the library soon after and headed back to the dorm room. They discussed as they walked, plans for their first date. There was some back and forth suggestions before they settled on something for definite, which was just before Cas opened to door to his room. When they walked in, Sam was sat up in his bed, leaning against the wall, hoody on, fervently typing away on his phone. Dean headed to the trusty desk chair while Castiel collapsed onto his bed and let the text book fall onto the floor next to him.

“Morning Sammy!” Dean leaned forward onto his legs, trying to gauge just how damaged his baby brother was after his heavy alcohol consumption the night before.

“Hey, Dean” Sam sounded pretty normal, which surprised and upset Dean. He wanted to annoy Sammy and not help him recover from his hangover, but the dude was clearly alright.

“Who is it that’s so important they need an essay typed within 15 seconds?” Dean was staring dumbfounded at Sam’s fingers as they glided across the touch screen.

“One sec,” Sam continued typing for a little while longer, paused, laughed, typed a little more, then locked his screen and dropped his phone onto the bed next to him. “Okay, so there was this girl at the party last night,”

“The blonde I saw you pining after?” Cas couldn’t remember a lot but he remembered that.

“Yeah. Well, she gave me her number and she wants to see me again and go on a date.” Sam stared between his brother and his roommate who were, in turn looing at each other then back to Sam. “Anyways, I told her I could meet her tonight and she said that was perfect. I must have done something right at that party” He laughed, remembering just how drunk he was last night.

“Good for you, man, what time will you be gone?” Cas wanted to know when he was going to be alone so he could plan just how much binge watching of Pretty Little Liars he could do on Netflix.

“I said I’d meet her at 7 outside her dorms and we’re gonna take it from there.”

“Awesome, man” Cas smiled at Sam. He was genuinely happy for him. Sam seemed to really like the girl.

“Proud of you, man” Dean also gave a nod of encouragement to Sam, he could tell that Sam was serious here and wasn’t just looking for a one-night thing.

Sam headed to the shower at around 5:30 pm and Cas picked up his laptop, heading straight to Netflix, initiating his binge session. Dean sat, checked his phone, put it back in his pocket, and glanced around the room.

“Do you have plans tonight, Dean?” Cas looked over the top of the bright screen of his laptop to where Dean was sitting, studying the vintage map on the wall next to Sam’s bed.

“Oh, uh” Dean looked at his shoes, not sure how to answer this. He had no plans but he didn’t want Cas to think he was hinting at being invited round.

“Because you’re more than welcome to sit in with me if you want” Cas added, noticing the way Dean had suddenly gone shy.

Dean looked up at Cas, smiling, “That’d be great, Cas.”

“Cool.” Cas went back to his laptop and then suddenly looked up, startled, “Oh, dammit.”

“What’s up?” Dean feared that Cas was going to say he had plans with someone else, and had to cancel. Dean was surprising himself by how much of a chick he sounded, even in his own head.

Cas looked Dean dead in the eyes, which scared Dean a little, “We have no chips.”

Dean laughed, relieved. “Oh” He couldn’t keep the laughing smile off his face as he looked at Cas’ serious one.

“This is no laughing matter, Dean. Chips are very important.”

“Oh, there’s no doubt about that, Cas. Tell you what, why don’t I head out to the store and pick up some snacks?”

“That’s probably the best idea you’ve had all day, Dean.” Cas returned to typing as Dean headed out.

“Even better than that kiss?” Dean called from the door.

“Well…I do love chips…” Castiel kept his eyes on his computer screen and listened as Dean opened the door and left, laughing.

Sam returned from his shower about 6 pm and, after he had dried his flowing locks with the hairdryer on the opposite side of the room from Cas, he headed to his wardrobe to pick out his shirt and trousers.

“Did Dean leave?” He asked, not turning to look at Cas.

“He just went to the store to buy chips. He’s going to sit with me tonight and watch some Netflix.”

Sam turned to Cas with a smirk on his face, right arm leaning on a hanger in the wardrobe, “So you’re gonna ‘Netflix and Chill’?”

Cas’ face flamed and his eyes flicked straight to Sam, “No! Definitely not. We’re not-”

Sam laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh man, chill. I know, I just was kidding.” He returned to picking out his shirt.

Cas turned his attention back to the screen in front of him but couldn’t cool his face down fast enough.

At quarter-to-seven, Sam left to meet Jess and Cas was sitting alone in the room. He pulled out his phone and dialled Dean’s number.

“Hey, Cas” The ambience of the car and the wheels speeding over the tarmac could be heard in the background, so Cas assumed he was on speaker.

“Where are you, Dean?”

“I had to call to my place and change my shirt, my other one had engine oil on. Then I had to call to the store, like I promised, and now I’m driving behind some old guy who clearly needs to retake his test” Cas heard the horn sound just after this and smiled.

“Okay, Dean. Don’t be long or I’ll start without you.”

“What are we watching?”

“Just get here and then you’ll know!” Cas hung up before Dean had a chance to retort.

Less than five minutes later the door swung open and Dean walked in carrying a large grocery bag. Cas sat up and placed his laptop on the bed beside him. He was trying to figure out what the hell Dean had bought that needed a bag that large. He had only asked for chips. Dean started to unpack the bag onto Cas’ desk. He walked over to Cas, two large bags of Doritos in hand.

“I didn’t know which ones you liked so I took a gamble and bought you Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch.”

Cas reached up to Dean’s left hand, “I’m feeling like Cool Ranch, right now”.

Dean put the other bag on to the floor next to the bed and headed back to the desk. “I bought Oreo’s,” he held the packet up so Cas could see it over his shoulder, “and these.” He headed back over to Cas with the Oreo’s in one hand and a 6 pack of Bud Lite in the other.

Cas gave out a gentle laugh, “You came prepared”.

“Absolutely” Dean put the Oreo’s on the bed and the 6 pack on the floor whilst he took his jacket off and revealed a light grey AC/DC t-shirt. He then picked up two beers, handed one to Cas, and climbed onto the bed, settling his back against the wall and dangling his feet over the edge.

Cas placed his laptop on his knees and scooched around so he was beside Dean, their arms faintly touching.

“What are we watching, then?” Dean took a sip of his beer and opened the Cool Ranch Doritos.

“I was thinking we could watch a film. A comedy, maybe?”

“Sure.” Dean crammed a Dorito in his mouth and tilted the bag toward Cas, who took a handful and placed them on his thigh while he looked for a film.

“How about Happy Gilmore?”

“Nah,”

“Caddyshack?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Dean’s face lit up at this suggestion.

Cas started the film and sat back to enjoy some snacks and beer.

They were both engrossed in the film, laughing at the same parts, and when it came to the Cinderella story scene, Cas felt Dean lean close to him. He tried not to jump as Dean’s perfect lips made contact with his neck. He closed his eyes as Dean gently kissed his way up and down the right side of Cas’ neck. Cas couldn’t hold back the soft moan that came out of his mouth, but Dean didn’t mind. He could feel as Dean smiled against his skin. He felt even more when Dean’s teeth gently bit down on a tender piece of his neck just below his jawline. Dean then kissed the bitten area, and trailed his right hand across Castiel’s chest, and rested his hand in the space on Cas’ left side, below his jaw; thumb gently skimming over Cas’ cheek.

Cas turned his head and met Dean’s lips. They softly battled a little, leaning more Cas’ way, and then more Dean’s way, and back again. With Dean being slightly taller and more muscular than Cas, it was easy for him to push the younger male, hand behind his back, softly laying him down on the bed behind him. During this manoeuvre, Dean had moved back to kissing Cas’ neck. He couldn’t help it; the guy loved it. He could tell from the way Cas was biting his bottom lip, trying to deny his heavenly sounds from escaping. Dean placed his right knee between Castiel’s legs to find a more comfortable spot. He lifted his lips, not very far, from Cas’ neck and moved to his other side, lips ghosting quickly over Cas’ mouth, making the younger of the two react, but already Dean was at the other side. Cas didn’t appreciate the teasing but the neck kisses more than made up for it.

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s chest and over his sides. He lifted the hem of Dean’s shirt and started to pull it up. Dean took the hint, supported himself on his knees and reached to the back of his collar to pull the shirt over his head in one motion. The discarded shirt found its way across the other side of the room, caught on the back of one of the desk chairs. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s bare front and Dean smiled down at him. Dean bent forward and leaned onto his hands and arms once more, holding his weight above Castiel. He resumed the assault on Cas’ neck and bit down once more. Cas’ hands were roaming Dean’s sculpted back and just as Dean’s teeth made heavier contact with his neck, his blunt nails dug into Dean’s shoulder blades, his chest rose from the mattress and pushed flush against Dean’s, and a ragged gasp tore its way from his lips.

Dean was just starting on Cas’ belt buckle when he heard a chime sound from the floor. Cas had recognised the chime as Sam’s text tone. He kept his position but stretched his arm over the side of the bed to where his phone was to check the notification. He started to sit upright but Dean’s hands on his sides under his shirt, fingers splayed over his sharp hip bones pushed him back down.

“Cas,” Dean was breathless, coming round to Cas’ lips. Suddenly Cas couldn’t speak even for all he wanted. His thoughts melted away as Dean started to explore his mouth in a way he had only read of before.

As Dean broke the kiss for air, Cas took his opportunity to speak, “Dean,” Dean returned to Cas’ mouth, thinking Cas was just as lost for words and as breathless as he was.

Cas pushed his hands into Dean’s chest to lift him off for a moment, “Sam’s on his way” Cas was just about as breathless as Dean, but he hadn’t been at a lost for words.

Dean’s face turned serious, “How long will he be?”

Cas looked at his phone, “About ten minutes.”

Dean headed over to where his shirt lay on the back of one of the desk chairs and he put it back on. He breathed heavy once again, climbed back into the position he was in, then shot his cocky grin at Castiel, “Awesome. We totally have time for more of this.” Dean reclaimed Cas’ lips once again but this time, slower, more tender. It was like it was a cool down after a workout.

They kept going up until the time when Sam should have been back, then they sat up and replayed Caddyshack from where they had left it at the Cinderella story scene. Sam walked in a couple of minutes, and stolen kisses, later. He looked over to where Cas was digging around in a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and smiled, “Had a good time?”

Dean looked at Cas’ profile, the sculpted jawline, and smiled, “Oh, yeah.” He turned to Sam, the smile still on his face, “Netflixing it up.”

Cas walked Dean down to the front doors, under the pretence of making sure Dean didn’t get harassed by campus security on his way out. They kissed in a cone of light coming from the streetlight above them, surrounded by a fog, making the two feel more intimate and alone than they were.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Cas was a little shy, hands behind his back, eyes to the floor. He didn’t want the night to end but he knew it had to.

Dean lifted Cas’ face to his own and kissed him. “It was a perfect first date, Cas”

Cas blushed and looked shocked, “This was our first date?” He had wanted it to be perfect, not this Netflix crap.

“Hey, it beats a movie and pie any day.”

“Really?” Cas seemed comforted by this. He had only wanted Dean to be content with the date, he didn’t take him as a mushy kinda guy.

“Really,” Dean looked into the distance, “And I do love pie.”

Castiel laughed at this before they shared their last kiss of the night, then he watched Dean drive off into the night and headed back upstairs to bed.


	4. Day Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I know it's been forever since I last posted anything for this fic, I had some stuff going on, but I hope to post more over the Summer! I don't have any plans to finish this soon, and I just hope you all enjoy the ride! As always, any comments are absolutely appreciated (unless they're hate, of course).

The next few weeks passed in a blur of assignments, hamburgers, and stolen kisses. Dean would call to see Cas whenever Sam was out with Jess, and Cas would make excuses to get out of the room to meet Dean somewhere for a little time together. They weren’t keeping their little thing a secret, they just weren’t ready to tell Sam yet. Dean and Castiel agreed that they wanted some time to see where it was going with the two of them before they decided to tell anyone. It wasn’t that hard to find time to be alone, because Sam had started dating Jessica, and was out with her a lot of the time. They seemed to be getting kind of serious, and Sam had mentioned that they were building up to the next step.  
“That’s great, Sam!” Cas was genuinely happy for his roommate and managed to shoot an excited smile at Sam in between folding his laundry.  
“Thanks, man. Yeah, she’s great. She’s got this thing about her. I don’t know what it is I just…I feel like I’ve known her forever but I don’t know one damn thing about her and I want to know it all, Cas” Sam suddenly resembled Aladdin when he describes Jasmine. The poor guy had a distant, dreamy look on his face, and probably wouldn’t shake it until he’d been with her the Saturday night coming up.  
“Oh buddy, you’ve got it bad” Cas chuckled, his back to Sam.  
“I know,” Sam fell face first into his pillow in despair.  
“So, you’re not going to be here Saturday night or Sunday morning?” Cas casually asked, moving to his wardrobe to put his clothes away.  
“We’re actually going to be going out for the whole day Saturday so I’ll be leaving in the morning. I’ll be out on Saturday night and if everything goes okay, then I’ll be out for a lot of Sunday, too.”  
“Oh, okay”  
“You gonna be okay alone?” Sam seemed concerned to leave Castiel alone, which Cas liked. It felt like he was family.  
“Yeah, sure! I want you to go and have fun, Sam. I might even ask Dean if he wants to hang on Saturday or something.”  
“Yeah, Cass, that sounds great! I’m sure he’d love to hang out!” Sam seemed genuinely enthused by this idea, but Cas got the feeling that maybe Sam had an inkling about what was going on between Dean and himself. He shrugged it off, as Sam hadn’t hinted on about such a thing, and got back to shelving his clothes.

Once Saturday rolled around, Sam was a little nervous for his night with Jessica. He kept telling Cas how he didn’t want to mess it up and he didn’t want it to be going too fast. Cas reassured him that everything would be fine, and Sam clambered into his car, taking deep breaths as he left to pick up Jess. It was 7 am and they were heading out of town and staying at a hotel a couple of towns over. Once Sam was out of sight, Cas pulled out his phone and dialled Dean’s number, tipping his head back to the morning sun.  
“Hey, this is Dean. I’m either busy or I don’t like you. Leave a message-” After ringing for a while, Cas had reached Dean’s voicemail. He thought that Dean would be awake by now. Cas headed back inside to his room and collapsed back onto his bed, willing his phone to ring. He knew it was stupid, and he shouldn’t be such a girl about it, but he’d been waiting for this time for what felt like forever. He just wanted Dean here with him.

Cas’ eyes shot open as incessant pounding came from the door. He jumped up, scratched his head, tousling his already messy hair, and opened the door without even checking who it was.  
Looking ever so much like Flynn Ryder, head cocked to the side, eyebrows perfectly turned slightly up, gazing through amazing lashes, and kissable pouting mouth, was Dean Winchester.  
“Surprise” Cas didn’t know how to react. Yes, he had called Dean earlier, but he hadn’t expected to see the guy standing outside his dorm door an hour later. Cas hadn’t had chance to tell Dean that Sam was leaving town, he had wanted it to be a surprise this morning.  
Dean started to say something but before he could utter a syllable, Cas had flung himself on him, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and kissing him ferociously. Dean stumbled a little before tipping their weight slightly forward and and walking into the dorm room, one arm protectively around Cas, the other shutting the door behind them.

Cas couldn’t get enough, he ran his hands through Dean’s hair, gripped his shoulders, grabbed at his shirt. Any part of Dean he could get his hands on, he was searching it out. Cas tugged, hinting for Dean to take his shirt off but Dean broke the kiss, and gasped for air, like he had been drowning just moments before.  
“Hey, Cas” Dean’s grin could have knocked Castiel out it was so perfect, and it was meant for him. Cas tried to go back to kissing Dean, but Dean just threw Cas onto the bed like an unruly child. Dean took off his plaid shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head, keeping his necklace on. Cas shuffled up the bed so his shoulders were against the headboard and he could support himself.

Dean had a predatory look on his face as he leaned down toward Castiel again, he placed an arm on each side of Castiel and lowered his lips to just millimetres above the set below him. Cas placed both of his arms around Dean’s neck, holding him close. Dean gently rubbed his nose against Cas’ in affection, and then dropped his face, so their lips met in a way that showed deep caring for one another. Their movements were slower, more measured. They wanted this to last.

Dean slowly tugged on the hem of Cas’ shirt, silently telling the younger male that he needed to lift his back. Cas arched his back, so the lower half was off the bed and Dean pulled the t-shirt up slowly, caressing Cas’ sides as he did so. Cas lifted his arms from around Dean’s neck and only broke their kiss as Dean brought the t-shirt between their mouths and over Cas’ head. Dean returned to Cas’ mouth, working slowly, not wanting the kiss to go too fast, but making sure he was still pleasing Cas. From the soft moans transferred into Dean’s mouth from Cas’, he guessed he was doing an okay job for now.

Dean ran his hands down Cas’ front, memorising every rise and fall of his body, the sharp juts of his hip bones, which sent Dean wild, and the soft, but defined, dunes of his stomach. When Dean dug his nails in slightly at Cas’ hips, the younger of the two arched against the bed, pushing flush their bodies, making it clear to Dean how much Cas was enjoying this. Dean just pushed Cas’ hips back down and resumed his exploration.

Dean had been positioned between Cas’ legs up to now, Cas alternating between wrapping his legs around Dean and just having one draped over him, but now Dean needed to move. This was slowly becoming too much for him and he needed to find a better position. He moved himself, still managing to stay with Castiel’s lips, so that he was straddling Cas’ left leg. His hips slowly pressed down and soon enough Dean was using Cas to find his own friction. Cas didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. If anything, this seemed to turn him on more.

Dean came to Cas’ jeans but didn’t undo the belt, nor did he try to undress Cas. He just wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. He used his hand and located where Cas needed the most help. The fabric of the jeans was doing the job of holding back Cas pretty well but Dean could tell that if there were no refinement right now, Cas would feel much better. But Dean didn’t want that. Dean wanted Cas to feel a little trapped, like he would never get his release. He liked having this hold over somebody, a little control. It was his inner demon, the side that not many people knew about him.

Dean stopped his hand motions and broke the kiss with Cas. Castiel almost whined at the loss of touch from all areas from Dean, but soon closed his eyes again when Dean started to plant a trail of kisses across his torso, heading in a curved path downwards. Dean started at Cas’ collarbone and laid kiss after kiss on every inch of skin across there. Then he headed down and peppered the area where Cas’ diaphragm would be with delicate kisses, whilst looking through his lashes at the content look on Cas’ face. Finally, Dean had reached the waistband of Cas’ boxers, riding just above the waistline of the jeans. Here Dean started an assault of heavy kisses right across Cas’ lower belly. When he reached Castiel’s hipbones, one of Dean’s favourite areas of Cas, he planted kisses strong enough to leave hickeys on each one.

Dean suddenly stopped once again and Cas opened his eyes to see Dean kneeling by his feet, smiling down at him. Cas leaned up onto his elbows, aware that both of them had not gotten quite what they needed, but also knowing that this was a fantastic start to getting it. Knowing that this was probably all he was going to get for now, Castiel smiled at Dean, full force.  
“Best damn wake up call I’ve ever had.”  
Dean smiled even more at Cas and climbed off the bed to put his shirts back on.  
“Come on, We’re going out.”  
“Where?” Castiel was lost in his shirt, trying to put it back on, and ended up with BB-8 on the back, rather than the front. He switched it around while Dean picked out Cas’ jacket and shoes for the day.  
“Out.” Dean said simply.

The day was bright, and both Cas and Dean had to wear sunglasses to avoid squinting at the road in front. There were barely any cars on the road for such a nice Saturday morning, which seemed odd. It was still only 9am so that could have been one reason, but Cas doubted it. They headed off the main road on to a cracked, paved road running between towering, beautiful trees. Feeling as comfortable with the car as he did with Dean, Cas wound the window down as far as it would go, turned toward the rushing air, and leaned his head back on the bench seat, feeling the rays of sun heating his face.

The journey wasn’t long, around a half hour, but before they stopped, Cas sat up, shocked by the sudden sense of smelling salt water. He looked around to Dean, but all he got was a sly smile his way.  
“Dean, where are we?” He kept looking out the open window, arms leaning on the window ledge of the car door, loving the unfamiliar scent.  
“Well,” Dean pulled into a clearing between some trees to reveal a large lake with boats moored to a dock on the edge of the river bank, between two spaced out houses, “You mentioned one time, it was our 3rd date, by the way, that you hadn’t been to the beach. I thought that this place was just as good. I come here all the time, hang out with buddies, or even just come alone. Its especially beautiful at night.” Cas just looked at Dean with his mouth in a clear ‘o’ shape.

Dean got out of the car and headed to the trunk where he pulled out a bag and a chiller box. He then helped Cas out of the car and stood, back to the lake, facing Castiel and stretched out his arms, gesturing to their surroundings, “Welcome to Lake Murray, Cas”  
Cas looked all around at the beautiful scene, then back to Dean. He almost stopped himself but then he couldn’t hold it back; he ran and hugged Dean so tight, Dean struggled to breathe. Cas pulled back, tiny tears in his eyes, staring into the Emerald City of Dean’s, and shook his head, “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, Dean.”  
“Then you haven’t had some very nice people in your life, have you?”  
Cas shook his head again, looking down at the floor, arms still around Dean’s neck, “No, I guess I haven’t.”

Dean grabbed the cooler box off the floor and and pulled Cas along by the hand to a boat anchored just off the edge of the river bank. He threw the cooler box into the back of the boat and gestured for Cas to climb in. When Cas looked confused, Dean held up the keys.  
“A buddy of mine is letting me borrow his boat for the day, I ain’t stealing it, man” He laughed as Cas flushed a little pink.

As they started to drift out onto the lake, Cas couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the day. The sun was perfect, not too hot, and the trees provided dappled shade on the outer edges of the lake. Dean steered the boat into the centre of the Lake and headed West. He turned toward Cas and smiled, seeing how happy Cas was to be here.  
“Dean, why are you looking at me like that?” Cas’ head was cocked to the side in confusion.  
“No reason, Cas. Hey, you haven’t even recognised a great link I orchestrated between this Lake and our first date!” Dean feigned offence and mimicked a disappointed face toward Castiel.  
“Uh…” Cas looked around for clues but couldn’t think of anything.  
“Honestly, Cas! Out of all the possible Lakes I could have taken you to, I took you to this one. And it wasn’t just because it was the closest” Dean tutted and shook his head, “Okay, so you know how on our first date we watched Caddyshack?”  
“Yeah…” Cas was trying to piece things together but was still stuck.  
“Well…Spackler was played…”  
“…By Bill Murray?” Cas guessed he was supposed to fill in the blank.  
“Exactly!” Dean looked from Cas to the Lake in front to check they were still on course.  
“Okay…” Cas still had no clue.  
“Oh for God’s Sake. It’s Lake Murray, Cas!” Dean was jokingly exasperated now, “Freakin’ Lake Murray!” He threw his hands in the air, mocking Cas’ slow brain in the morning.  
“Oh…” Cas shyly looked down, feeling like he had annoyed Dean.

Cas felt the boat slow down and some movement from Dean’s side, but didn’t have time to look up before Dean was in front of his face, his finger lifting Cas’ chin.  
“Hey, I was joking, I’m sorry if I upset you” Dean’s eyes had softened again and they had become the soft green you see in pictures of the Mediterranean Sea.  
Cas shook his head and closed his eyes, “No, Dean, I thought I’d disappointed you. You went to all this trouble and I couldn’t even pick up on the link between two things”.  
“Cas, no, you couldn’t disappoint me.” Cas hadn’t even opened his eyes and Dean’s lips were on his own. This seemed to be the best way for each of them to show just how much one meant to the other.  
They broke apart and Cas looked deep into Dean’s eyes, “You okay, now?” Dean still had his hand under Cas’ chin.  
“Yeah, Dean, thanks” Cas smiled weakly at Dean, he couldn’t stop feeling like he had disappointed him in some way.

Dean sat back to where he was and steered the boat, at the normal speed once again, back in the direction they were headed. After a few minutes of silence, he grabbed Cas’ attention and pointed ahead of them. Cas turned in his seat and looked, shocked yet again at where Dean was taking them. Ahead of them was a small island. The green grass was so bright, Cas thought it was emitting its own light. The entire scene of the island from this distance seemed like something from a children’s book. The brown wooden picnic benches were dotted randomly, but spaced evenly, around the pebbly shoreline. However, Dean wasn’t headed for the picture-perfect scene of this close shore, he manoeuvred around to the right of the island and ventured on.

Cas looked round in confusion, “Aren’t we going on the island, Dean?”  
“Just wait and see,” Dean didn’t look at Cas when he said this, he just focused right ahead on where they were going.  
A little while later they approached a secluded sandy shoreline, where Dean moored the boat and hopped out, taking the chiller box with him. Cas was still in the dark about everything that was going on so he just followed Dean wherever he went.

Dean pulled out a blanket that was sitting on the top of the chiller box and spread it on the sandy ground at the shore where they were facing the afternoon sun. Cas sat down as Dean turned back to the chiller box and handed Cas a cool beer. Dean sat down next to Cas, leaned back on his elbows and sipped his beer.  
“Thanks, Dean,” Cas had his head tipped to the sun again and had his eyes closed.  
“For what?” it was Dean’s turn to looked confused at Cas, now.  
Cas turned to face Dean, “For this!” he used his hand to gesture to the landscape around them, “no one ever does this type of stuff for me.”  
“Well, it’s about time they did.”  
“I mean it, Dean, no one is ever this nice to me…” Cas tentatively approached his next words, “Why are you even this nice to me, Dean?”  
Dean sat up again and cradled his beer in his hands, “Will you answer my question first, Cas?”  
“Uh…sure” Cas was most definitely not sure.  
Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, “But you have to be honest…can you be completely honest with me, Cas?” Cas nodded solemnly. “What is it that has made you this way? Why don’t you think you deserve to be treated right?”

Cas sighed and started, “Okay, so, I’m the youngest of five kids. Our mother died giving birth to me, so naturally, I feel guilty for that. Our dad wasn’t around much and by the time I was 3 he had all but disappeared from my life. This meant that my oldest brother basically had to raise me. Although we had other siblings, none of them really liked me. I was always bullied and made to feel guilty for our parents leaving. I was the smallest so I was also the easiest to be beaten when they had a bad day or even if they just felt like it. I would always find excuses to be out of the house, like studying or with friends. The friend's excuse was a lie…I didn’t have any friends in school…well, I had one but he was also a weird kid, he was kind of reclusive, but he wrote these amazing stories…he was called Chuck. So anyway, when I would say I was out with friends, I was actually anywhere secluded I could find where I would sit and think, or I would go to a busy place like the mall and people watch, I always loved to be around people doing their normal things and watching them. Such meaningless everyday tasks fascinated me because I never really had normal in my life. Then one by one my siblings grew up and left for college, and when it came time for me to graduate high school, no one was there to video tape it or congratulate me, so I graduated, close to the top of my class from all the studying, and I fled to this part of the country. I was originally from Pontiac, Illinois. I thought that coming here would be quieter, away from family and the past I had as a child.” Castiel looked up at Dean, who was clearly stunned by this information, “No one here knows that about me…I would prefer it if it were kept a secret. I want people to know me, not my past.”

Dean could only blink for a short while after this information. Then he swallowed and looked back into Cas’ eyes, “Jesus, Cas…I’m sorry” He couldn’t think of anything to say.  
“It’s fine Dean. Being here at the university and meeting you and Sam has been the best part of my life so far. It’s sad, but it’s true.”  
“Okay, you were honest with me…I have to answer your question…”  
Cas looked at Dean to try and gauge what his answer would be. He didn’t know what Dean could actually say in response. He was lost as to why Dean would want to spend time with him in the first place. He was immensely puzzled at why Dean seemed to like him. Cas tried to stop his speeding thoughts and watched Dean compose himself.  
Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. They were so close that nothing but air could get between them. Maintaining eye contact Dean explained, “I’m this nice to you, Cas,” Dean had to stop as he started smiling. Seeing the smile, Cas looked down to the floor before he broke into a ridiculous grin himself, “because…I’m falling for you.” Cas looked up, shocked. This was not the answer he was expecting.

Seeing the look on Cas’ face, Dean continued, wanting to get his words out before he was interrupted, “I can’t help it. You’re so…God, I don’t even know. Cas, you’re just…you’re so right! All I had before you, was my brother. My dad was a piece of crap. And now you’re here and I don’t want you to leave and I just can’t picture you not being here.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and looked into his eyes. He figured if he was going to be a teenage girl about his feelings, he may as well go all the way, “Cas, you’re perfect. I know you don’t think you deserve to be loved, but you do. God, you really do…and I want to be the one that loves you.”  
Cas was speechless, he couldn’t think of anything to say. So instead he pulled one of his hands out of Dean’s grip, put it on the back of Dean’s neck, and pulled him in.  
When they broke apart, Cas sheepishly looked into Dean’s eyes, “You’re pretty perfect, too, Dean.”

After spending more than a few hours lazing on the island, talking about nothing and everything, the two boys packed up and headed back to the boat. The sun was now low in the sky and a slight chill had introduced itself to the air. When they got back to where they had parked the car, Dean picked up the chiller box and the blanket and headed to the trunk, while Cas tried to get the sand out of his shoes.  
“So, uh,” Dean cleared his throat, “So Cas?”  
“Yeah?” Cas was struggling to get the sand off his socks.  
“I know Sammy is away tonight, he told me in advance, but I wanted to surprise you with this trip.” Dean was making a fuss of trying to fit things in the trunk, so he wouldn’t have to face Castiel just yet.  
“I guessed, Dean,” Castiel let the smile show through his words, “and I’m so happy you did it”  
“Well…I know Sammy is away tonight, and you probably have no plans for tomorrow morning, so…how about…well…if you want…”  
“Yes, Dean?” Cas was tying his shoes back onto his feet, after getting the majority of the sand off.  
Dean shut the trunk and walked around to Cas. Dean could tell that he was giving off a nervous vibe, and he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to seem too forward, but he wanted to make sure Cas knew how he felt.  
“If you want…you could stay at my place tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take time (if you can) to leave a comment about what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to read more of/less of...I am open to any criticism, constructive or otherwise. Thank you!


End file.
